


Before You Leave Me Today

by perrieblossom



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad!Nick, car crash, fight, nick has an emotional break down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrieblossom/pseuds/perrieblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick’s terrified Louis’s last thoughts will be how shitty of a boyfriend Nick is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Leave Me Today

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Tumblr. Short and sad, really. Title from "Moments" by One Direction.

_Call Harry_ , Nick’s mind yelled at him.  _Call Harry, Harry will know what to do. Call Harry._  Before Nick could stop himself, he shakily picked his phone back up and pressed speed dial number two.

The line on the other end was picked up after five rings, narrowly avoiding going to voicemail.

"Nick?" a rough voice answered.

"Niall, put Harry on the phone," Nick tried to command but it came out as a watery request.

"What’s going on-?"

"Niall, please. Now." The Irish lad on the other end grunted.

"Fine, jus-give me a second, you know how hard it is to wake up." Nick nodded even though he knew Niall couldn’t see him. He heard grunts and groans of protest from the other side.

"Harry you wanker! Nick wants to talk to ya, sounds pretty upset to me." After a few more moments, there was a shuffling sound and finally Harry’s voice.

"Nick? Did you and Louis get into another fight?"

"Yeah," Nick sniffled out. "But Harry, I can’t make it up to him this time, and I don’t know what to do!"

"Wha…why can’t you make it up to him?" Harry asked. "If you broke his heart Grimshaw, I’m going to kill you." It was the wrong choice of words though, because at his friend’s declaration, Nick burst into tears.

"Nick?" Harry’s voice sounded worried. "Nick! What happened, tell me Nick."

"We were fightin’ over something really stupid," Nick wailed. "I don’t even remember what. But he eventually said that he was going out and he refused to tell me where he was going and not ten minutes ago the hospital called me saying he got in a car crash and he’s in critical condition and I was the first number on his emergency contact list and God Harry, if he dies it’ll be all  _my fault_ -.”

"Whoa, Nick! Calm down!" Harry soothed. "I’ll call Liam and Zayn and then we’ll all come pick you up, ok? And then we’ll go to the hospital, and I’m sure he’ll be fine."

…

Louis wasn’t fine, that much was clear by the grim look on the doctor’s face. “He’s in a coma,” she had explained, “we’re not sure if he’s going to wake up.”

They all took turns going into Louis’s room. Harry had to go in with Nick because the poor man collapsed when he saw his lover pale and stitched up on the hospital bed.

Nick refused to leave the hospital, to leave Louis’s side. (“What kind of crap boyfriend would I be if I just left him like, like  _that_?”)

…

Louis died on a Sunday morning, when the weather was just how he liked it. Gloomy, just a bit rainy. If it had been a normal day, he and Nick would have curled up on the couch together and watched pointless movies until they fell asleep in an embrace so tight, it was hard to tell when one body stopped and the next one began.

Nick was there when he flat-lined, was there when nurses shoved him out of the room, was there when Louis’s doctor came out with the saddest expression.

Nick was there when Harry came running down the hallway, Niall in tow, demanding to see Louis. Except there was nothing left to see, his body had already been brought down to the morgue.

Nick was at his funeral a week later, hugging Louis’s mother and sisters. He never cried though, didn’t shed one tear. He felt empty, as if everything was a terrible nightmare and he was going to wake up soon and Louis would be perfectly safe and Nick would shower him in kisses and cuddles.

Nick wasn’t there when they lowered the casket into the ground, Louis’s childhood best friend Stan had to hold him back from jumping into the six foot hole after the expensive coffin.

Nick wasn’t there as everyone said their final goodbyes to Louis.

Nick wasn’t there when the whole world finally accepted that Louis Tomlinson was dead.


End file.
